


Make Qing dynasty Great Again!

by meikyu



Category: Bù Bù Jīng Xīn | Scarlet Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meikyu/pseuds/meikyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruoxi decide to warn the princes about what would happen in the future</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Some Jesuits appear in the court  
Emperor : (in chinese) uhh what?  
Ruoxi serving tea like usual  
English missionary : we would like to give you this gift, as a present  
Emperor : speak chinese please  
Ruoxi : they want to give you gift as a present  
Emperor shocked : you can understand? Could you tell them I accept this gift and welcome you in this country?  
Ruoxi in english : the Emperor accept this gift and welcome you in this country  
The Jesuits awed : wow, you can speak English! Where did you learn thar?  
Ruoxi in english again : I will explain to you later  
The Emperor : what did they say?  
Ruoxi : they are happy and promise to do their best for this country  
The Emperor excused them

Ruoxi : I haven't told anyone but I will tell you. I'm not from this era. I come from future  
English missionary John : you are joking right? Time travel? How can you prove that  
Ruoxi : Galileo Galilei prove that Earth orbits around moon. Your country struck with Black Death. Leonardo da Vinci painted Monalisa. I gain this knowledge, including English, from school in modern time  
The missionaries shocked. This girl absolutely is more advanced than them.  
John : could you tell us what would happen in the future?  
Ruoxi : since it comes to this, i will tell you. There would be a war in Europe called World War 1, where you are fighting over resource. Then...listen carefully. There is a guy called Adolf Hitler. He will rule Germany, started World War 2 and killed 6 millions Jews.  
John : so this Hitler guy is dangerous  
Ruoxi : just make sure nobody vote for him  
John : then  
Ruoxi : you will fall in Great Depression in US but affect other countries. Just make sure don't overproduce stuffs or people won't buy  
John : wow it is like seeing Joseph. Could you explain more about technology?  
Ruoxi : sure  
Then Ruoxi explain about television, computer, gadgets, internet and so on. 

After long conversation, 13th prince approach her.  
13th : what are you talking with those Englishmen?  
Ruoxi : gather all princes, including crown prince. I have something to explain to you  
All princes gathering  
Ruoxi : I'm from 300 years future  
Princes were murmuring but 13th said : no wonder your way of thinking is so different from us?  
8th : how you come here?  
Ruoxi : I don't know but I'm thinking probably because I got accident, got electrocuted and my brainwaves tranferred to Ruoxi  
All princes : what?  
Ruoxi : never mind. My name is actually Zhang Xiao  
14th : what do you wanna say? Where is real Ruo Xi  
Zhang Xiao : so far I don't know but if I return to my world, then Ruo Xi will return. If I return, the history would not change but since I'm here, I want to say it all. First, don't trust these men. Actually these people would gonna bring conflict to us. They will force us to do unfair trade with them. And Qing dynasty will fall because of them. What you can do right now is unite, modernize, open to the world, learn trade, cross culture and leave orthodox confucianism but don't worry, confucianism is still regarded as a religion but you have to treat it only as the basic of your moral. What I learn from my era is government is corrupt and liar, so yeah, leave confucianism  
4th : I can't believe you. You commit treachery. We would execute you  
Zhang Xiao : you execute me, I will return to my era. But you will regret if what I'm saying is true. Since you met me, I will be recorded in history  
13th : I think we should listen to her  
Zhang Xiao : Second, let these foreigners open trade with our country but we could send our smartest people to study in their country. We should follow Japanese way, since....they will invade us and our technology is no match with them...  
The princes still cannot absorb what Zhang Xiao said because it is too absurd for them.  
Zhang Xiao : I know this is hard but just be careful around the foreigners, don't trust them, unite and learn from other countries. I will teach you everything I know from my era  
10th : speechless  
8th : I'm interested in learning English  
Zhang Xiao : I could teach you of course  
4th : I want to know their tactics  
Zhang Xiao : easy, I would tell you everything because I'm history genius....no just a nerd actually...  
13th : I'm so interested in their sport  
Zhang Xiao : great! You will love soccer and basketball!  
14th : I wonder if you could tell us what will happen to us  
Zhang Xiao grew silent  
Zhang Xiao : guys, don't be anxious. If you guys unite and not fighting for a throne, everything would be fine. Anyone can be an emperor but please, don't forget about your brothers. Lift them up as same as yours because one day you will face the same enemy, the foreigners. Actually, Yinzhen would be an emperor...  
Crown prince : what  
Zhang Xiao : if crown prince would be wiser and not make any trouble, you would be an emperor  
Crown prince : do you forget I'm a crown prince? I would execute you  
Zhang Xiao : I already warned you. If you keep like this, your chance to be an emperor is 0.  
Crown prince : you  
8th : stay calm, 2nd brother, what Zhang Xiao said is true. 4th prince is much eligible to be emperor than you  
Zhang Xiao : I have explained these all. From tomorrow, I will teach you about stuff I know and for today homework, you brothers, be kind to each other. Especially you crown prince. You are the eldest and you should set example to your brothers. You can't be an emperor just by yourself. You have to make people support you. Class is over guys, go back to your own houses. I will send class schedule to each of you.  
The princes left the room. They were excited about what they would learn tomorrow.  
Zhang Xiao : Bei'le, I want to talk to you  
Bei'le obediently approach her. He is not used that his sister in law that he always take care of suddenly tell him what to do  
Zhang Xiao : in my era, there is a marriage counselor. You have problem with my sister  
Bei'le nodded. He felt embarrassed to have his sister in law tell him this and that.  
Zhang Xiao : the foreigners never took a wife more than one and I think this will solve it. Although still practiced, polygamy is still controversial in my era. For god sake, don't just go, hey you are a girl, let's get married. NO! You should know each other first! Ask her what you like and talk about it. To show that you are serious to my sister, divorce Minghui and DON'T GO SAYING YOU WANNA MARRY ME. Seriously, if we get married, my sister would hate you more. You don't want that, do you?  
Bei'le shakes his head : so, no more than one wife, and Ruolan happy?  
Zhang Xiao : yep, it shows that you only care about her and no one else. Of course Ruolan will see your sincerity  
Bei'le brighten then back solemn : but how I can divorce Minghui?  
Zhang Xiao : in this time, you can't divorce unless it is the Emperor edict. Just raise my sister rank to difujin because she gives you sons. But my sister has no interest in you...  
Bei'le : how to make her interested with me?  
Zhang Xiao had an idea...

Ruolan refused to go out and shut herself.  
Zhang Xiao : what happen to jie jie?  
Qiao hui : since Bei'le stripped naked in front of us and chasing madam around, I think madam gained a shock  
Zhang Xiao felt guilty because she forgot to say don't do it when the servants are around.


	2. Communism?Democracy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruoxi decided to trade with Indonesia and caused it to become so anti-communist

Ruoxi saw a chance to make China superpower.

'Past could not be changed but let's try it. Even slightest probably I could beat USA and make China rules. They would build factories and hire underpaid workers instead of us!'

However, it seems like everyone go back to the past as well. Adolf Hitler also transported back to Germany but end up in Prussian Kingdom as well, but instead, the genocide is celebrated there. In Indonesia, Syahrini went back to when East Indies Company rule. Many people in Indonesia could destroy their own country but this one seems perfect. 

Many merchants went to Indonesia to spread ISI...eh Islam and mating with locals like there are no girls in China. Some say people often bored with their own people so they search someone different. Ruoxi decided to make trade agreement with them, despite their corrupted officials. Really, like very corrupt that she wondered how the country has so much money to bribe them. Ruoxi found they liked to marry as many as possible so Ruoxi export them brides.

Ruoxi went to Indonesia with a ship, alongside with five ships in case one is broken. Ruoxi finally arrived at VOC, the capital of East Indies, governed by a Chinese named Chang Chung Cheng. But he couldn't speak Chinese, and Ruo Xi like what the heck. So Ruo Xi spoke in English.

'Why you don't speak Chinese?'

'Are you crazy? It means we have to learn three languages! And Chinese is freaking hard'

'Okay, okay, I want to make a trade agreement with your country.'

'Okay lah, you could see my boss, Mr. Governor.'

So Ruo Xi went to see Mr. Governor in his office. On his lap, there was Syahrini feeding him durian. She thought foreigners hate durian, even the Asian that lives in US and act like they don't know how to use chopsticks hate the smell. 

'Oh, Welkom, Welkom Mevrouw, how can I help you?'

'Let's make an open trading pact. You welcome my ship and I welcome your ship.'

'Oh, please, your ship always come like people commute between Sudirman and Tangerang. I'm glad that you will welcome my ship.' He he, then I will colonize you, thought the Mr. Governor.

So, Ruoxi sold Chinese items to them. Ruoxi had decided to encourage the Chinese invent things and hid them and never share to anyone especially to the West. Instead, Ruoxi spread Chinese painting to the West to encourage them develop Modern Art. She told the painters to paint porn and send to Europe as a gift. One step, giant leap. 

But Ruoxi doesn't have to do anything. People from the future is self destruct. Conchita Wurst appeared in Austria which still part of Germany and suddenly girl with beard become a hit. A Greek minister of finance appeared in Greece and suddenly everyone got bankrupt. Angela Merkel applied open immigration for everyone who end up in Adolf Hitler gas chamber. 

But what Ruoxi could not believe is Kim Jong Un appeared in Joseon Dynasty and they like him. He brought the dynasty to its glory and attack Japan. Japan mocked but seriously, he hit them hard. He suddenly owned European artillery and his troops using shotgun. Kim Jong Un conquered Japan and expanded it's Joseon Dynasty. Ruoxi found that the person from the future is Japan is no other that Papa Franku. It is like down syndrome vs autism but down syndrome won. Beware US, beware.

Ruoxi has not known who would arrive from the future to US. US got amazing inventors but she hoped not them. After Kim Jong Un invasion to US, she discovered it is Albert Einstein. FUCK! WHY IT HAS TO BE HIM! THEY WOULD TURN EVERYONE INTO RUBBLES!

But Ruoxi got a surprise. Kim Jong Un easily swept America. Ruoxi asked how, he told her, 'He is a teenage boy. He seems like a good boy but he keep calling me noob, casual, etc. I don't know what that mean so I shot his head to stop him talking.' 

Ruoxi realized the US seems to be a lot of them lately.


	3. The Last Virgin

Ruoxi regretted that she made 8th prince and Ruolan relationship better or worse but she regret it now. She flirted with him secretly, but seriously why. Why would the other wives feel bothered. He could marry like as many as he wanted. Although Ruoxi knew what would happen to the 8th prince, but she really don't know what would happen. She wished to get some wifi so she could google something. 

So basically she knew about the dramatic life of the last emperor. Very dramatic that she thought that she still sane right now is amazing. She not only mention about the movie but just look. An emperor from a dynasty that has long reign and treated like a god suddenly become an ordinary person. And today Aisin Gioro family is very smart too, although some fucked up and complained about property. It is actually really cool. A family who never go outside of Forbidden City and very few things they knew about suddenly live as a civil servant. Well, no different that their past job. 

If this dynasty still exist, they probably would compete with Royal Wedding. Chinese have higher ego anyway. If so, then Ruoxi would start it. If she married with 8th prince, she would be Princess Diana. She planned the Forbidden City to open up, cause drama and eventually become a celebrity.

Today is geography class. It is VERY important for the princes to know exactly what world is.

'So, this is USA. But not really USA yet because they were under revolution. This is Europe. The missionaries were from this part called England. Then this is Japan, empire would ruin your dynasty. This is Africa. African people has darker skin and they were colonized by Europe.'

'Dark skin, ew,' 10th prince said. Other princes followed the same expression.

See? She just mention dark skin but they were being racist already. 

'This is our Country, China. Our population is so many, not including the overseas one. I can't believe you don't know your own country. You think Emperor is the most important but it is the people the most important. The corruption is high and no wonder we got our ass fucked so hard. So now, I want to reform early. The last emperors got too late because Japan, a small country with fewer people than us suddenly bam!'

'You mean this country who used to plagiarize our country defeated us?'

'YEAH!'

'When this happen?'

'Ummm, about 2,3 centuries from now?'

'We have a chance!'

But Ruoxi knew not really. Korea got their own Scarlet Heart: Goryeo and stars Kim Jong Un after the actors decided that he is way more attractive and godly than everyday K-Pop star IU. They got bored with Korean girls with small jaw and long legs. What are they? Nurse Joy? And there is also Scarlet Heart:Reich, stars Angela Merkel with Himmler, Fegelein, Goebbles, Gunsche, Mohnke as the princes. Then Scarlet Heart:Allahu Akbar stars Bush, Osama and Obama. 


End file.
